minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperium Tertiatus
The Imperium Tertiatus is a young, yet surprisingly, powerful empire that has formed on the Minecraftian galaxy's eastern fringe, the side that faces towards the neighboring Milky Way. They are descended from the trillions of settlers that were sent out of the galaxy to colonize any distant galaxy. History Some time during the Imperium of Man's history, the High Lords of Terra took consideration of the multitude of threats in their home galaxy, from malicious forces of Chaos to savage alien species. The High Lords then issued a protocol known as imperatoria evacuatione, ''commanding that one out of every one hundred people be sent to a nearby galaxy. Before they could begin selecting people, however, they had to spend a few centuries building a fleet large enough to carry all of these people. Finally, the fleet was constructed, and took a 2 century-long journey through the Warp that would have destroyed the fleet if specially-bred Navigators and Astronomican psykers were not on board. Upon arrival into the Minecraftian Galaxy, the diaspora began to colonize various worlds within their region of space. One of the first worlds to be colonized was later known as Terra Secundi. From here, the members of every branch began to organize their new government, somewhat reminiscent of the High Lords of Terra. The Imperium Tertiatus was not encountered by any Alliance members until the mid-36th millennium, when a Union merchant vessel crossed paths with a Rogue Trader ship. The Imperium Tertiatus continues to exist within MG-1 to this day, dominating an area of space known as the Segmentum Novus. Relations with the Alliance As is the case with the Imperium of Man, the Imperium Tertiatus is not accepting of alien species or independent human empires. They were especially enraged to find out that they were not the first humans to exist within this galaxy, and that the Union allied itself with multiple alien species. Despite this, they maintain a peaceful relationship with the Alliance, and may occasionally trade. However, the Inquisition's no-tolerance policy towards heretical acts has resulted in Exterminatus of many worlds, including a few Alliance worlds. Upon discovering the Union, the Imperium Tertiatus was surprised to see Astartes chapters, most of which were the same as those in their very government. The Adrarian 1st Company includes members from the Imperium Tertiatus, including those from the Imperial Guard, Sisters of Battle, Adeptus Mechanicus, Navis Nobilite, Inquisition, Imperial Army, and even a Rogue Trader and his arch-militant, as well as a priest of the Ecclesiarchy. Imperial Organizations Inquisition * Ordo Xenos ** Deathwatch * Ordo Malleus ** Grey Knights * Ordo Hereticus * Ordo Minoris Adeptus Mechanicus * Collegia Titanica * Legio Cybernetica * Imperial Knights Adeptus Ministorum * Frateris Templar * Schola Progenium * Frateris Militia * Adepta Sororitas * Missionaria Galaxia * Holy Synod of Terra Secundi Adeptus Terra * Adeptus Arbites * Adeptus Astra Telepathica ** Scholastica Psykana * Adeptus Astronomica * Adeptus Custodes * Adeptus Administratum ** Officio Assassinorum ** Planetary Governors/Defense Forces ** Officio Medicae ** Departmento Munitorum *** Astra Militarum **** Militarum Auxilla **** Militarum Ordinatus **** Militarum Vendorum **** Militarum Regimentos **** Militarum Tempestus *** Imperialis Auxilia **** Solar Auxilia ** Officio Prefectus ** Adeptus Astartes ** Imperial Fleet *** Imperial Navy ** Navis Nobilite ** Synopticon ** Estate Imperium ** Rogue Traders ** Chartist Captains High Lords of Terra The High Lords stand as the ruling government of the Imperium Tertiatus, based on their capital world of Terra Secundi. They are the heads of their designated organizations and decide the day-to-day lives of their citizens. There are 12 High Lords at the head of the Senatorum Imperialis. There are 9 positions that are permanent, due to their organizations' extreme vitality to the Imperium Tertiatus: * Master of the Astronomican * Master of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica * Master of the Adeptus Administratum * Paternoval Envoy of the Navis Nobilite * Inquisitorial Representative * Fabricator-General of the Adeptus Mechanicus * Grand Provost Marshal of the Adeptus Arbites * Grand Master of the Officio Assassinorum * Ecclesiarch of the Adeptus Administratum There are 3 rotating positions on the High Lords of Terra that may be filled with any of these officials: * Abbess Sanctorum of the Adepta Sororitas * Captain-General of the Adeptus Custodes * Lord High Admiral of the Imperial Navy * Lord Commander Militant of the Astra Militarum * Supreme Armsman of the Imperialis Auxilia * Lord Commander of the Segmentum Novus * Cardinals of the Holy Synod * Chancellor of the Estate Imperium * Speaker for the Chartist Captains Even below the High Lords exists an administrative body known as the Senatorum Imperialis, or the Imperial Senate. They contain the officials of the lesser organizations within the Imperium: * Chancellor of the Senatorum Imperialis * Lord Constable of the Synopticon * Commandant of the Schola Progenium Planetary Defense Forces The planetary defense forces, or PDFs, are the primary military forces of Imperial worlds. Rather than be sent out to defend the entirety of the Imperium Tertiatus, planetary defense forces are tasked as being the primary line of defense for Imperial colony worlds. Some colony worlds may have multiple PDF regiments. Imperial Army The Imperial Army, otherwise known as the ''Imperialis Auxilia and Excertus Imperialis in High Gothic, is the primary military of the Imperium Tertiatus itself. It is second to the more elite Imperial Guard, and supposedly made to resemble the Imperium of Man's military forces during the Great Crusade. The Imperial Army contains multiple regiments composed of billions of men and women. Notable regiments include: * Tanagran Dragoons * Ouranti Draks * Sallan 11th Infantry * Selucid Thorakite * Neride 10th * Malcador's Chosen * Urslavik 12th Infantry * Outremars * Arcturan Dragoons * Caliban Jaegers * Calth 2nd Irregulars * Calth 3rd Infantry * Crescent-Sind Sixth Torrent * Fasadian 4th Infantry, "Ghazal's Defenders" * Fasadian 45th Infantry, "Sadek's Fighters" * Fellesian Airbourne * G9K Division Kill * Geno Five-Two Chiliad * Geno Seven-Six Spartacid * 13th/5th Imperial Army, "Hylgar's Hellraisers" * Inferallti Hussars * Jaggedpanzor Regiments * Lacunan Lifewatch * Lucifer Blacks * Ninth-Ward Angeloi Adamantiphracts * Numinus 61st * Phyrian 2nd Auxiliary * Regnault Thorns * Saturnine Hoplites * Savarene Harriers * Jovian Grenadiers * Sidthu Barat * Terran Praefects * Therion Cohort * Byzant Janizars * Prospero Spireguard * Tupelov Lancers * Clandestine Orta * Zanzibari Hort * Archite Palatines * Ayliet Phalanx * 15th Hesperan Lancers * Charonid Sentinels * Host of Brass * Sarcosan Voltigeurs * Magdan FreeKorps * Seventh-Suckle Parthenari Shieldmaidens * 1st Terra Secundi Tank Division * Terranic Auxilia * Thorosian Voltigeurs * Uzuran Sabreteurs * Ydranian Seekers * Calth 4th * Barbarossan 8th * Iax Special * Yellowjacket Honor Guard * ConFed Gun Brotherhood * Tyrian Exo-Guard * Calaq War Host * Black Sentinels * Chainveil * Numen Gun Clan * Thorakata * Vigil Opertii * 1st Helikon Legion * Obed Cohorts * Erud Provincial Militia * Malagantine Auxilia * Mordechai Occlusion Regiment * Serranic Peltats * Shoar Cohort "Skull Takers" Solar Auxilia Just as the Militarum Tempestus are the elite of the Imperial Guard, the Solar Auxilia are the elite of the Imperial Army. They are equipped with the ancient Solar-pattern void armor and a lasrifle. Such regiments include: * 1st Saturnyne Rams * 12th Calth High Guard * 48th Lord Marshal's Own * 103rd Terran Cohort * 142nd Cthonian Head Hunters * 204th Manachean Commonwealth * 905th Ash Scorpions * 1522nd Cohort * 1905th Rust Scorpions * 6629th Solar Auxilia * 6633rd Solar Auxilia Imperial Guard The Imperial Guard, or Astra Militarum, is a much more elite, but nevertheless massive and diverse, military force of the Imperium Tertiatus and just above the much larger Imperial Army. Imperial Guard regiments may sometimes be accompanied by a few Imperial Army regiments during battle, should the situation require it. Such regiments of the Imperial Guard were so well-known in the Milky Way that regiments of the Tertiatus are named in honor of them. * Cadian Shock Troops * Death Korps of Krieg * Armageddon Steel Legion * Dieprian Mountain Men * Anthonian Tunnel-Rats * Savlar Chem-Dogs * Indigan Praefects * Tanith First-and-Only * Scintillan Fusiliers * Terrax Guard * Truskan Snowhounds * Vostroyan Firstborn * Vresh Grenadiers * Tallarn Desert Raiders * Konnig 33rd * Miasman Redcowls * Maccabian Janissaries * Jopall Indentured Regiment * Drookian Fenguard * 85th Vendoland * Brimlock Dragoons * Catachan Jungle Fighters * Elysian Drop Troops * Harakoni Warhawks * Faeburn Vanquishers * Minervan Tank Legion * Mordant Acid Dogs * Mordian Iron Guard * Praetorian Guard * Valhallan Ice Warriors * 13th Penal Legion "Last Chancers" * Attilan Rough Riders * Asgardian Rangers * Brontian Longknives * Cantican Colonial * Dhonovan Heavy Armor * Zenonian Free Companies * Kaledon Hunters * Kanak Skull Takers * Krourk Ogryn Auxilia * Luggnum Sewer Rats * Monglor Ogryn Auxilia * Noctan Strike Forces * Orcan Stonecrushers * Semtexian Bombadiers * Ventrillian Nobles * Vitrian Dragoons * Hallicon Armored * Finreht Highlanders * Roan Deepers * Phantine Air Corps * Phantine Skyborne * Pyran Dragoons Militarum Tempestus The Militarum Tempestus is the military force of the Adeptus Administratum and the elite backbone of the Astra Militarum. Such regiments include: * Catachan Devils * Kasrkins * Inquisitorial Storm Troopers * Grenadiers * Kill Squads * 3rd Alphic Jackals * 5th Betan Tygers * 7th Epsiloid Hawks * 9th Iotan Gorgonnes * 14th Alphic Dragons * 22nd Thetoid Gryphonnes * 29th Zetic Tygers * 32nd Thetoid Eagles * 33rd Deltic Phoenixes * 33rd Zetan Falcons * 34th Betic Centaurs * 34th Psian Vipers * 43rd Iotan Dragons * 47th Thetoid Dragons * 50th Kappic Eagles * 54th Psian Jackals * 55th Alphic Hydras * 55th Kappic Eagles * 62nd Rhoin Cobras * 68th Deltic Lions * 73rd Epsilic Eagles * 86th Deltic Dragons * 88th Alphic Lions * 88th Kappic Phoenixes * 99th Deltic Gorgonnes * 101st Betic Dragons * 133rd Lambdan Lions * 196th Iotan Gryphonnes * 196th Omicroid Hydras * 394th Deltic Lions * 835th Psian Pegasi Notable Imperial Worlds * Terra Secundi * Tiutis * Salia * Grahethea * Grilia * Shillon * Cadia II * Armageddon II * Osnilles * Kaonia * Brezamia * Strara * Catachan II * Valhalla II * Piathea * Sadreron * Fodroria * Loihiri * Clanotune * Grillon * Yeyphus * Ueruta * Whoria * Thedutera * Caliban II * Macragge II * Calth II * Drora * Drakotune * Eoter * Iecarro * Laslomia * Ascinda * Savaven II * Tallarn II * Yocrehines * Eunides * Puotera * Whaenides * Stolla * Crorth * New Port Maw * Cthonia II * Fenris II * Aestellica * Cryxa * Lethe * Manachea Lux Novus * Mortis * Vysidae * Salvis Regmen Novus * Taracanis II * Varlock * Vigil * Loss * Falcon's Reach * Archaos * Zel Tertiatus * Kapella II * Scintilla II * Krieg II * Oshiri * Stanotis * Theatis * Bleon * Xaenus * Hayliv * Tustroria Gallery Ultramarines Honor Guard.jpg|An Ultramarines Honor Guard of Ultramar Secundi Chartist Captains ship.jpg|A mercantile vessel of the Chartist Captains Vagabond Transport.jpg|A Vagabond transport Ecclesiarchy Priests.jpg|Priests of the Ecclesiarchy preaching to a crowd Imperial Freighter.png|An Imperial cargo ship Hive City interior.png|The interior of a hive city Hive City.jpg|A massive hive city Ecumenae System.jpg|A massive forge world in the Ecumenae system Exterminatus.jpg|The Imperial Navy performs exterminatus on an unknown world Fabricator-General_of_Mars.png|The Fabricator-General of the Adeptus Mechanicus Fellesian Airbourne.jpg|Armsmen of the Fellesian Airbourne regiment Iconostasis.jpg|A recovered copy of the Iconostasis, providing images of the Emperor of Mankind and 18 of the Imperium's 20 Primarchs Hierarchy of the Imperium of Man.png|Hierarchy of the Imperium Tertiatus Imperial Navy Recruitment Poster.jpg|Imperial propaganda Imperium of Man city.jpg|Citizens bustling about on an Imperial world Imperial Palace.jpg|The construction of the Imperial capitol on Terra Secundi Imperial Space Station.jpg|An Imperial space station Orphean War.jpg|Conflict on an Imperial world Navigator.jpg|A Navigator on board an Imperial cruiser Battlefleet Gothic.jpg|Imperial Astartes meeting with an Eldar emissary Imperial Blockade.jpg|Imperial orbital stations blockading a colony Imperium Tertiatus Space Station.jpg|An Imperial space station Imperial Defense Platform.png|A defense platform Sanctioned Psyker.jpg|A sanctioned psyker Minecraftian Galaxy - 41st-42nd millennium.jpg|The size of the Imperium Tertiatus by the early 42nd millennium Adepta Sororitas.jpg|Members of the Adepta Sororitas' Orders Militant Sovereign Venture.jpg|One of many variations of Imperial naval design Category:Union Canon Category:Factions Category:Empires Category:Human Factions